Romance of the Three Kingdoms
by Mikoto Tribal
Summary: The bizarre love interests of the generals of the Three Kingdoms. What many suprises await???
1. Blossoms in the Sunset

"Romance of the Three Kingdoms"  
  
By Mikoto  
  
Review: Okay.this is my first attempt at a Dynasty Warriors Fic. Man this is an awesome game! Here is the rather confusing love sequence. Lu Xun/Lu Wan Shu (Original Character *Sun Ce's Mysterious and unheard-0f Daughter*), Sun Ce/Da Qiao, Zhang He/Lu Xun, Zhou Yu/Jiang Wei. Strange and confusing enough for you. Don't worry hopefully this will all fall into place for ya. Hope you like! Please READ AND REVIEW! Thankies and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Blossoms in the Sunset  
  
The War drums. The Gong. Ringing across the hills. Fear. Soft footsteps against the palace floors. The young Daojo Empress, Lu Wan Shu, ran down the eternity of stone pillars to where she would find her father, Sun Ce, and beloved husband, Lu Xun. She couldn't let them leave. Not until she saw them...The drums..they were beginning to die...not yet. Wait just a little longer..I'm coming. She could hear her father shouting orders to the hundreds of Wu soldiers assembled outside.  
  
"Alright. Let's move out!" Sun Ce instructed.  
  
'No. Not yet!' her words rang out in an almost futile echo. "Stop father! Wait!"  
  
Sun Ce turned in time to catch his daughter flying into his arms. He was shocked but quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Wan Shu, what's wrong?" Sun Ce always managed to hide his deep feelings for all the women of his family. He figured that his men would loose their respect for him if they had to witness their proud leader reassuring a woman at times of war. He pushed her back to arm's length. "What are you doing here? Go get dressed!"  
  
Wan Shu looked down at her appearance, taking in her sheer night robe. She saw a few of her father's men give her a smug look and a wink. She should have told Lu Xun, but figured it was better not to start a rift in the strong Wu army. They needed to be at their best now. She blushed and apologized for her lack of in-sight.  
  
"Wan Shu, please try and be strong." Lu Xun said as he pulled his shivering young wife into his strong arms. Lu Xun had always been a caring man. Ruthless on the battlefield, but calm and gentle to all the people he knew. That's what Wan Shu had always loved about her husband. She had seen why her father cared for him so much, for he himself was like that, amdist all his goofy exterior and care-free ways. "We will return. But, you must have faith. Promise me you will wait patiently for our return and not act rash."  
  
Wan Shu nodded and promised she would while giving him one last hug. She placed a gentle hand on her father's arm and gave him a loving glance. She understood that she had probally humiliated him earlier by flinging her half naked body into his arms. She would make it up to him, she vowed silently. She backed away and noticed her stepmother, Da Qiao, along with her sister, appear on the top of the palace steps. It had made Wan Shu rather uncomfortable to know her father had married a woman so young. But now she really didn't seem to mind. "What is your father's business is your father's business." Lu Xun always told her. She often agreed with him. Really, she thought she felt strange enough being married to Lu Xun when she was so young. 11 years old in fact. Being married to a man, and not being able to really act like man and wife was a bit odd. But, she would always wait.for him.  
  
Wan Shu waved along with Da Qiao as the two men mounted and rode off into the west, where the Shu army was waiting for them... 


	2. Love in Space

"Romance of the Three Kingdoms"  
  
Summary: Alright, new chapter is up! Hope you all like it! Read and Review!!!! In this chapter we discover Zhang He's secret crush for everyone's favorite Wu Strategist, Lu Xun! *throws a handful of confetti and blows a party noise-maker* But lots more of wonderfully exciting things happen! Please Read and remember..REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As things began to die down in camp, Zhang He slowly lowered himself onto his pallet in his tent. It had been a long tiring day and he was a bit sore from having to ride a horse most of the time. He layed down, staring up into the open part of his tent at the many stars above. He sighed as he, once again, let his thoughts drift to him..  
  
"Lu Xun." Zhang He spoke the young man's name with such a passionate innunciation that it surprised even him. It was true. He had been secretly obsessed with the enemy for almost 3 months now. "Has it only been that long?" he thought to himself. He had loved Lu Xun since he first met him. He could not begin to explain what he felt for the Wu strategist. It wasn't like he was anything Zhange He hadn't had before. He had had may women.and men in his bed, far prior to his and Lu's meeting. But, there was something about the young man that captivated Zhang He's attention, something he had never seen in another being before. And he loved it.  
  
"General He, Jiang Wei requests your presence at the briefing."  
  
"Very well...tell him I will arrive shortly." Zhang He replied while letting out an exasperated sigh. He finally get's to rest a bit and now people have to talk to him. He took one more look at the shining stars that hung above before lifting himself out of the tent. 


End file.
